A Stranger on Berk
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: Hiccup found an unconscious Tony Stark on the beach. Things just got more interesting from there. How will Berk handle the Armored Avenger? Disclaimer: I do not own either Ironman or How to Train Your Dragon.


Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Stark tower, and those never end badly. Tony was in his lab tinkering with some potentially dangerous invention. When Pepper came down to give him a sandwich.

"So what does this one do?" Pepper

"It is going to be a transdimentional transport device." Tony

"What's wrong with it?" Pepper

"I haven't gotten the portal stabilization system working yet." Tony

Pepper puts the sandwich on the table the says "You'll figure it out."

She then walks out. Seconds later the lights flicker and the alarm blares loudly.

"Intruder alert." JARVIS

Tony immediately puts on his suite and begins heading outside to deal with the intruder.

"The intruder has been apprehended." JARVIS

"Come on seriously you couldn't have told me this sooner. That means I put the suite on for nothing." Tony

"Sir it seems when the intruder cut the buildings power it caused a power surge in your most recent experiment." JARVIS

"Oh fantastic that means it will either explode or zap me to some random alternate reality." Tony

"According to these reading it seems it will be the later." JARVIS

"At least that's something." Tony

Before he had a chance to say anything else he was enveloped by a bright light. The next thing he knew he was falling through the air headed for the ocean.

"The suite is damaged containment down to eight percent." JARVIS

"Disengage the suite immediately. Then try to maintain as much containment as possible." Tony

The suite opened up and folded to into a brief case. A second later Tony hit the water.

It was late afternoon Hiccup and Toothless were flying over the beach. When they saw something.

"What do you think should we get a better look bud?" Hiccup

After he receiving a nod form the dragon. They began their decent as they got closer to the ground they could see that it was a person that they had seen. They landed Hiccup could tell it was a man. they approached when they reached him what they saw was quite a shock. The man had black hair and was smaller then a viking but still looked quite strong. He was waring unusual clothing. None of that is what was shocking. What did surprise them was there was a circle of blue light coming from his chest.

"Bud we need to bring him to the village. He's hurt if we leave him here he could die." Hiccup

Toothless made an affirmative sound.

Tony was beginning to wake up his head was hurting. Suddenly the memories of what had happened flooded his mind. Ideas of how to get home already forming in his head. That only made his head hurt even more. He groaned as he opened his eyes. Upon doing so he found that he was in a house not on the beach like he was expecting.

"Where am I?" Tony asked as he sat up holding his aching head.

"Your in my house." A young sounding voice

Tony then realized he was not alone. He looked around and saw a young boy between 13 and 15 years old. Behind the boy was what looked like a big black reptile. It looked like it was trying to rap it's self around the chair the kid was sitting in. The end of it's tail rested in front of the chair. The animal was looking at him watching his every move. _It's probably protecting the kid. It doesn't seem that weird about me. Some how I doubt it is always so trusting._ Tony thought

"How did I get here?" Tony

"We found you hurt on the beach and brought you here." The boy

As he was talking he reached down and scratched the reptile's head. Tony's headache was finally beginning to subside.

"Your friend there seems very protective." Tony

"Yes, he is how did you know?" The boy

"The way he was looking at me." Tony

Tony chuckled at the surprised look on the kid's face. A second later he shook off his surprise.

"My name is Hiccup Haddock and this is Toothless, my dragon." Hiccup said gesturing to the rather large reptile.

"Tony Stark," Tony said as he barley managed to stop himself from laughing at the kid's name.

"Not the greatest name I know. Believe it or not it's not the worst. Patents think names like that protect us from nomes and trolls." Hiccup

Tony laughed "I seriously doubt that is true."

"Tony where are you from?" Hiccup

"Really far away." Tony

Hiccup looked out the window then back to Tony and said "We have to go meet my dad."

"Why?" Tony

"He wants to ask you a few questions and something was found he wanted to ask you if it is yours." Hiccup

"Do you know what it is?" Tony asked as he stood up and followed Hiccup to the door.

Hiccup just shook his head.

The two of them began heading for the Great Hall. By this time Tony's headache was long since gone. They began talking on the way.

"How did you end up the beach? Where you in shipwreck?" Hiccup

"Not exactly it's a long story kid." Tony

"Being here was not your idea was it?" Hiccup

"Definitely not." Tony

Two minutes later they arrived at the Great Hall. The three of them immediately walked up to Stoic.

"This Stoic the Vast Chief of the village. Dad this is..." Hiccup trailed off looking a Tony.

"Tony Stark." Tony interrupted extending his hand for a handshake.

Stoic gives him a warrior handshake then they sit at a table across from each other.

"So what brings you to Berk?" Stoic

"Something whet very wrong and I ended up here by accident. I'm hoping to go home as soon I figure out how to. It shouldn't take too long." Tony

Stoic looked at Toothless. The dragon didn't look worried at all about this man's presence. _Since Toothless trusts him he can't be that much of a threat._ Stoic thought.

"Your son said that something was found. I'd like to see it." Tony

Stoic nodded to Gobber who brought the item and placed it between the two men.

The second Tony saw the red brief case he smiled.

"Not only is this mine it will also help me find a way home. How did you find it? The last time I saw this it fell in the ocean." Tony

"It was caught in a fishing net the day after you were found." Hiccup

"Gobber take Tony on a tour of the village." Stoic

Gobber and Tony walked out. Hiccup sat down where Tony had just been sitting.

"Do you think he is threat?" Stoic

"Toothless doesn't think so and I agree with him." Hicccup

"I'd like you to keep an eye on him and help him with what ever he way he is planing to get home." Stoic

"Sure thing dad." Hiccup

Hiccup and Toothless ran out and shortly caught up with Gobber and Tony. Who were headed to the Academy

"Gobber I can finish the tour." Hiccup

"Ok see you back at the shop." Gobber said then walked away.

Hiccup saw the questioning look on the older man's face.

"I'm the apprentice blacksmith." Hiccup

Tony went back to looking a the armour in his hand. Which was non-functional much to Tony's dismay.

"Did you build that what ever it is?" Hiccup

"How did you know it was something other then what it looks like?" Tony

"It was to heavy and it didn't open." Hiccup

"Yes, I did build it but it isn't working." Tony

"Maybe you could fix it?" Hiccup

Tony shook his head then said "That's not an option but I might be able to use some of the components to make something that will get me home."

"My dad asked me to help you with that." Hiccup

"Did he also ask you to keep an eye on me?" Tony

Hiccup nodded Tony just smiled.

"Don't worry kid. How about we finish this tour so we can get started?" Tony

They walked into the Academy all of the dragon riders were there.

"Tony this is Astrid, Snotlought, Fishlegs and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Guys this is Tony Stark." Hiccup

"What kind of a name is Tony Stark?" Snotlought

Astrid punched Snotlought then said "Ignore him he's an idiot."

The twins where bagging there heads together. Hiccup shook his head disapprovingly.

"Lets head to the blacksmith shop and get started.." Hiccup

"Sounds good to me." Tony

They walked out as they were headed to their destination Tony asked a question.

"Those two twins and that other guy are not very smart are they." Tony

"Not even a little bit." Hiccup

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the tone in Hiccup voice. Because it was a tone he had gotten from Pepper more times then he could count.

A few days past Tony and Hiccup had been working on the machine to send Tony home. Fortunately many of the internal components of the broken suit were still functional. They were all most done. It was the morning of the fifth day Tony and Hiccup where just arriving at the blacksmith shop to get started. They worked for an hour when Tony reached for a tool. Just as he was about to grab it a Terror grabbed it and ran off.

"Hay bring that back." Tony

The two of them run after the little guy. After about ten minutes of chasing the Terror Hiccup began to get suspicious.

"It is almost like he is leading us some where." Hiccup

"He could be just taunting us." Tony

"You could be right I recognize him he has pulled quite a few pranks around the village. However I don't think so." Hiccup

"I guess we'll find out when we catch him." Tony

Five minutes later the Terror stopped and for the first Tony got a good look at him. He was red and gold with a few hints of blue, just like his Iron Man armour. The Terror dropped the tool, Tony went over and picked it up and said.

"You look real sharp little guy," Tony said patting the dragon on the head.

Just then Hiccup heard the sound of at least three people walking through the forest.

"Get down." Hiccup

Tony and Hiccup took cover behind some bushes. Alvin, Savage, and Mildew walked towards them till they were only a few dozen feet way.

"We have to find that boy before were seen." Alvin

_I'm afraid that ship has already sailed Grumpy._ Tony thought

"We have to go tell my father." Hiccup whisper to Tony

They headed back to the village to tell Stoic what they saw. The little Terror flew on to Tony's shoulder. As soon as they were out of ear shot Tony asked a question.

"Who is Grumpy back there?" Tony

"His name is Alvin the Treacherous." Hiccup

"And the other two?" Tony

"Savage and Mildew." Hiccup

"Grumpy said they were after someone who was it?" Tony

"There after me." Hiccup

Fifteen minutes later they were at the Great Hall. They ran in Hiccup told Stoic what they had seen.

"Gather the entire Academy." Stoic

Hiccup ran off to do as he was told. Stoic then looked at Tony and said.

"You should stay here." Stoic

Then he picked up a rather large hammer and walked out. Tony waited for a few minutes then walked out. He went to the blacksmith shop and stood in front of the table covered in pieces of armour. With in seconds he found one of the repulsers the only one that was still simi-functional. Though it took a few tweaks to get it two work. He know he would only get one shot before it burnt out, and possibly explode. He saw Toothless flying over head and whistled to get there attention. They began flying lower till they were just over Tony's head.

"Mind giving me a lift." Tony

"I thought my dad told you to stay behind." Hiccup

"He did but I've got something that could come in handy." Tony

Toothless landed next to Tony "Fine hop on" Hiccup said with a sigh.

Tony did so then the three of them sped off in the direction the Outcasts were. By the time the dragon riders caught up with the outcasts they were half way back to their island.

"They must have realized that they had been seen and decided to leave." Hiccup

The Outcasts began firing boulders at the dragon riders almost all of whom were able to avoid them. There was a boulder headed straight for Astrid.

"Astrid look out." Hiccup screamed

Tony put on the repulser then fired at the boulder turning it to pedals. It instantly began heating up and sparking. Tony knew it was about to explode so he got it off his hand as fast as he could.

"I'm guessing it isn't supposed to spark like that." Hiccup

"Of course not can you get me closer." Tony

"Sure but why?" Hiccup

"This thing is about to explode and I'd rather not be hold it when it does." Tony

"Your going to through it onto Alvin's ship aren't you." Hiccup

"Lets see how much Grumpy likes that," Tony said with a smirk.

They were now flying low just above Alvin's ship.

"Here you go, I wouldn't hold on to it for very long though." Tony said as he threw the gauntlet to Alvin.

"And why is that?" Alvin

"Because it is going to explode in two seconds." Tony

Alvin quickly dropped it and yelled "Abandon ship."

Just as the last guy jumped from the ship it exploded in to a ball of fire. The dragon riders returned to Berk. When they got there Stoic and Astrid thanked Tony for his help.

It took another two days to finish the machine. Hiccup noticed that in all that time the Terror hardly left Tony's shoulder. The few times they did separate they both looked really sad. _I wonder,_ Hiccup thought. They were now sitting on one of the wooden walk was looking out over the ocean. The Torror was playing with a butterfly about a two steps away.

"Are you looking forward to going home?" Hiccup

"Defiantly," Tony said then looked over at the little dragon sadly.

"Tony that look on you face just confirmed what I have suspected for the last few days." Hiccup

"What would that be?" Tony asked confused.

"You two have formed what I like to call a bond." Hiccup

"What does that mean?" Tony

"It means that when you leave you should bring him with you." Hiccup

"You know there are no dragons where I come from. Wouldn't he be happier here with all the other dragons?" Tony

Hiccup shook his head "The sadness you feel when you think of separating, he feels the same way. To my knowledge that feeling doesn't go away for either one."

"How did you know I was feeling that way?" Tony

"The look on you face. It was the same one I got when me and Toothless were separated for a little while." Hiccup

Just then the Terror flew on to Tony's shoulder.

"What do you think little guy do you want to come with me?" Tony

The dragon seemed to like the idea allot.

"Your going to need to give him a name." Hiccup

"How about Ember." Tony

The dragon seems to like his new name.

The next morning Tony and Hiccup were headed to the place in the forest where the machine had been moved.

"I've been wondering something for a while. What is that blue circle of light in your chest?" Hiccup

"It is a device that keeps me alive." Tony

Five minutes later they arrived the machine was set up and ready. Tony turned on the machine and a stable portal opened. Tony explained to Hiccup how to safely disassemble the machine. Ember landed on Tony's shoulder.

"One last piece of advice don't press any buttons it could be dangerous. You might also want to keep those twins far away form it." Tony said the last part with a slight smile.

"That would probably be wise." Hiccup as he waved goodbye to his new friend.

Tony then turned and walked through the portal. When the portal closed Hiccup looked a little sad knowing he would never see Tony again, but he was still happy he got to meet someone who he had so much in common with.

The End

AN: If anyone has a better idea for the dragon's name PM it to me.


End file.
